Light
by thedeliverygod
Summary: That voice had pulled him from darkness just like this before, hadn't it? [ch.71 spoilers, Yukine centric]


**WARNING: Contains spoilers & references from the most recent chapter (chapter 71)!**

 **This specific prompt was requested by 2 different anons for a fic meme on Tumblr, wanting some father/son feels. I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

 _Light_

The light was blinding. Unreal, even; too much of a relief. He had to be dead or dying.

' _Aren't I already dead?_ '

He tried to remember, but the light was too much. Not to mention the sounds starting to flood in.

' _Wait. Sounds?'_

There were voices and motion but everything was muffled and blurry, nothing made sense. He blinked, though that did nothing to help his vision.

' _Was I dreaming before?_ '

He remembered darkness and his own screaming, his chest unbearably tight and his lungs struggling to catch up. Flashes of a family slowly but surely falling apart followed by a different darkness with much of the same result. But then there were flashes of another family, or at least something similar to one. They were faint, but they brought so much warmth and the thought immediately sent his heart into overdrive.

He closed his eyes again. That part had to be the dream, it was too perfect compared to the others. Not to mention he remembered something like being a _sword_. How was something like that even remotely possible?

' _But if that was the dream, then… What's this?'_

The voices were becoming louder, though he still couldn't tell what they were actually saying. And despite the fact his eyes were closed, he could tell that blinding light was still there. It was dark behind his eyelids, but not entirely. Not like it had been.

The light was real.

"Yukine!"

A voice finally rang in his ears and he clenched his eyes tighter, trying to remember.

' _That voice… sounds familiar.'_

That voice had pulled him from darkness just like this before, hadn't it?

Now he felt a tightness around his arms, though he quickly realized it was someone else's fingers gripped tightly around his shoulder and his arm. Someone holding him, calling for him to wake up.

' _What did that voice say before? The last time?_ ' He made what he supposed was a whine as he tried to remember and he felt himself pulled closer to the one holding him, ' _I grant you a place… to belong?_ '

"Yukine," The voice repeated almost tearfully, soft and quiet right next to his ear, "I'm here for you." He felt the ticklish sensation of hair touching his neck and face as well as a weight against his shoulder, "I'm right here. We all are. You're safe."

At that, his eyes flew open and though his vision wasn't quite clear yet, he saw the mess of dark violet hair just a few inches away, "Y-Yato." His eyes watered as everything started to come back to him and as Yato jumped up in surprise, his eyes moved over to the small group at his side.

Everyone was a mixture of surprise and smiles now as he lifted his head to the best of his ability to look over at them, though it'd been clear that they were all crying to some degree. And with that, his own tears began to pour and his lip quivered uncontrollably.

Though Yato was about to reach out again, Yukine was the first to collapse against him; clutching the fabric of the god's clothes with all of his strength as he sobbed loudly.

Yato pulled him into a crushingly tight hug as well, and no one said anything for a few minutes.

"How are you—" Yukine pulled himself away, trying to control his breathing well enough to speak, "How are we still here?"

Yato flashed a small smile before nodding his head, "Those guys."

Yukine started to get up, but stumbled as he stepped forward and Hiyori, Kofuku, and Daikoku all quickly moved to catch him. "Don't push yourself, Yukine-kun." Hiyori held onto his arm lightly.

"Yeah, you've been through a lot." Daikoku echoed, his hand lingering at Yukine's back.

Kofuku didn't linger, but she smiled tearfully, "We're just all glad you're okay, Yukki."

Pulling away from Hiyori and Daikoku, Yukine continued to lower himself, bowing, "Thank you. For everything." He swallowed, his voice shaking, "Especially for protecting Yato when I—when I couldn't."

Daikoku was the next to pull him into a hug so tight that his breath was temporarily knocked out of him, " _Don't_ blame yourself. It doesn't do any of us any good." He pulled back with a slightly amused grin, "But you're welcome, for savin' your asses."

"Daikoku-san," Yukine inhaled and stared up at him, speechless, "I—I…" He tried multiple times to start another sentence but his words just dissolved into another round of tears.

Hiyori reached out to rub his shoulder again, glancing around at the group and then Yato, "…Let's go home."

Yato nodded silently, making their way over to them before helping guide Yukine upward.

"Home." He repeated slowly and closed his eyes, a small smile finally making its way across his face, "Yeah."


End file.
